Despues de todo
by Aoi JM
Summary: despues de todo siempre seras mi pequeña, dulce y deseable hermanita/ oneshot par betsy uchiha.lemmon. lime lolicon


Ok los q me han leído antes saben q amo el sasusaku y entonces dirán ¿un Nejihina? Pues si y es para la gran adaptadora de fics Betsy Uchiha por su cumpleaños ¡felicidades Betsy! Que disfrutes mucho tu día ¡y cumplas muchos más! Esto no sé si quepa en la categoría de one short no es muy largo –creo yo- pero es rating M

Pero sorpresa Betsy como sé que te gusta el lolicon pues hay lime de una hinata de 10 años y un neji de 14 y el lemmon será con Hinata de 16 y Neji de 20 okizzzz jajaja ¡disfrútalo y de nuevo felicidades!

….: Después De Todo:….

No supe cuando fue que comencé a verte de esta forma , esto no es lo correcto, me repito una y otra vez, no puede ser que piense _así _ de ti es…es… es ¿malo?

Recuerdo cómo ha ido creciendo esto que sentí desde que llegaste en brazos del de mama un 27 de diciembre.

Recuerdo perfectamente los más importantes como aquella vez cuando tenias cuatro años sentí unas ganas enormes de partirle la cara al idiota que te dijo fea ¿Qué tiene aire en el cráneo? ¡Tú desde esa edad eras hermosa! Tus grandes ojos perla siempre brillosos y tímidos, tu pequeña boca de cual salía la voz más dulce, esa que hacía que todos accedieran a tus peticiones, no sé como el estúpido ese pensó que eras fea

También cuando tenias ocho en esa edad eras más linda todavía y comenzaban a interesarte los chicos como el Bakka de Uzumaki ese despistado inútil, ¿Por qué él? Acaso no veías que era un tonto, rebelde, un caso perdido un...un... ¡sin remedio!...pero también un chico que tenia tu corazón creo que esa era la razon por la que nunca me callo bien siempre que lo veía le daba mi peor mirada de arrogancia con dosis extras de veneno

En esa edad mi cuerpo cambia constantemente, mi ropa no me quedaba, me sentía extraño al pensar en ti pero lo peor era cuando recordaba las veces que salías de bañarte solo con una toalla alrededor de tu pequeño y delicado cuerpo, dejaba volar mi mente y cuando menos lo esperaba tenía un gran bulto en el pantalón que dolía

También recuerdo cuando tenias diez años y fuiste al cine con tus amigas a ver una película de terror no podías dormir y me pediste permiso para dormir conmigo yo accedí rápidamente te hice espacio en mi cama y deje que te acurrucaras junto a mí,

Esa noche el que no pudo dormir fui yo el sentir tu delicado cuerpo junto al mío dándome calor, abrazándome, suspirando contra mi piel hacia que hasta respirar se me dificultara.

Esa noche te toque deslice mis manos primero por tu plano estomago haciendo círculos por debajo de tu camisetita, ¡dios era tan suave!, y fue cuando comprobé que cuando te dormías no había poder humano que te despertara,

Hmp punto a mi favor

me aventure a subir un poco mas hasta que llegue a un pequeño botón que sobresalía, igual te acaricie deslizando mi mano por encime de esos pequeños botones sentí como te estremecías y respirabas dificultosamente, en un rápido movimiento aleje mis manos y levante la vista para ver si te habías despertado

Pero para mi suerte no fue así, estas respirando agitadamente y tenias las mejillas rosas además de tu camisetita subida casi hasta el cuello

Eso fue lo que por primera vez considere excitante

Cuando tu respiración se calmo yo volví a acariciar pero ahora tus piernas subía y bajaba lentamente con mucho cuidado para no despertarte adentre mi otra mano en el pequeño short que llevabas y note que estaba húmedo

Tal vez por mis caricias anteriores

Así que deje tus piernas y regrese mi mano arriba para ahora hacer círculos alrededor y encima de tus pezones sentí como se ponían duros y tu short se humedecía aun mas, en ese momento decidí meter mi mano dentro de tu ropa interior y tocar pausadamente la liza piel de tu pubis subía un poco y bajaba un poco más que la vez anterior hasta que ya estaba tocando unos muy húmedos labios

Después de eso fui mas aventurado pase mi lengua por uno de tus pezones y lo deje totalmente ensalivado para después hacer lo mis con el otro y el problema en mi bóxer pedía ser atendido no tuve otra opción… te acomode bien la ropa y me dirigí al baño a solucionar lo que tenía entre las piernas

A tus doce años tuviste tu primer novio el Uzumaki ese, cuando me entere sentí unas ganas inmensas de ir y golpearlo hasta que se desmayara.

Duraron cinco meses en los que se te veía inmensamente feliz siempre con una sonrisa por el…. ¡maldita sea! La sonrisa era para él y después te enteraste de que se enamoro de otra chica él te lo dijo antes de que se complicaran las cosas y fue ese mi pretexto perfecto para golpearle lo hice sangrar pero llego Uchiha un chico de mi clase que le tiene gran aprecio a ese desgraciado de Uzumaki ¡nah! Le trae ganas a su hermana pequeña, tu amiga de pelo rosa, al menos me di cuenta de que no soy el único pedófilo de esta edad

¡Pfff! Y ¿Cómo olvidar la escena de los catorce? Llegue del colegio y te vi acorralada en el sillón por uno de tus compañeros, tu veías con horror la mano que tenía en uno de tus pechos apretándolo con violencia y pequeñas lagrimas corrían por tus mejillas mientras el bastardo ese empujaba mas tu nuca contra su boca sentí tanta furia y sin pensarlo ni un segundo me lance contra él y en el piso de la sala lo moque a golpes cuando llego mama llevaron al bastardo ese a un hospital y a su casa

Después de eso no me reprocharon ni me felicitaron pero yo me sentía feliz de mi reacción

Y hoy…hoy que ya tienes 16 años te daré un regalo bastante especial… solo…solo espero que lo aceptes

-Hinata… ¿puedo pasar?- llame a tu puerta

-Si Neji-kun-

-¿Qué hacías?- no puedo abalanzarme sobre ti simplemente

-Aaah…Guardaba mis cosas ya que termine mi tarea- y me dedicaste una de tus sonrisas

-Hoy saliste temprano ¿Verdad Neji-kun?-

-Si vengo llegando- ahora traía puesto mi uniforme pantalón de vestir, camisa y una corbata roja

-Aaah… ¿mis papas salieron?-

-Si…fueron a Osaka a atender un Negocio regresan creo pasado mañana-

-¡ahhh! ¿Vendrá alguien a cuidarnos?-

-No… esta vez yo estoy a cargo-

-Aaah…muy bien-

Camine en dirección a tu cama y me recosté

-Hinata…quiero…quiero hablar contigo- y le di unas palmaditas a tu colchón

-Etto…si…si-

Te recostaste a lado mío y te abrace por la cintura

-Di...dime…Neji-kun-

-¿Tú…tienes Novio?-

-No…Naruto-kun ah sido mi único novio- bajaste la mirada toda roja

-y… ¿Has…Has tenido Sexo alguna vez?- ¡oh kami! Me controle para no sonrojarme ante tal pregunta

-¿Eh?...No…no…nunca… ¿por…porque?- la imagen era tan excitante tu mirada baja, mejillas rojas y tu labio temblaba, te ves tan frágil y deseable

-Me alegra- sonreí satisfecho

-¿pe…pero…por…porque pregu…preguntas eso?-

-¿M dejarías ser quien sea el primero?-

No te deje contestar solo tome tus labios en un beso bastante demandante succionando tu labio superior y metiendo mi lengua en tu boca, no me correspondiste en un principio pero momentos después tu cuerpo reacciono solo y a muy duras penas comenzaste a jugar con mi labio inferior

-Ne… Neji-kun…es...es…to no…no debe de pasar…somos…somos hermanos-

-Hinata eso no me importa, yo te amo desde que tengo memoria y te deseo desde hace mucho, ninguna chica logra hacerme sentir lo que tú con una simple mirada, se que somos hermanos pero la verdad no lo veo así desde que comenzó mi adolescencia deje de verte como mi hermana y comencé a verte como la mujer que amo, que quiero proteger, que deseo-

-Pe...Pero…Neji-kun-

-No Hinata no hay peros yo ya no puedo aguantar más te necesito y solo necesito….necesito que me dejes intentarlo si sigues creyendo que está mal…yo…yo me detendré…por favor solo déjame intentarlo…déjame hacerte mujer y olvídate de que somos hermanos, piensa que el hombre que más te ama y que mejor te conoce quiere ser el primero en algo de tu vida-

-Yo…Neji-kun…lo hare por ti…intentare dejarme llevar- (lo se puso muy poca resistencia)

-Tu…no te arrepentirás…Hinata-

De nuevo te bese y esta vez me correspondiste inmediatamente jugando con mi lengua con un poco de torpeza

Comencé a pasar una de mis manos por tus piernas y agradecí que fuera temporada calor ya que solo llevas un corto short de mezclilla y una blusa de strapless

Tú empezabas a soltar jadeos y suspiros que eran callados por mi boca y lengua

Con la otra mano subí a tu vientre y jugué con tu ombligo mientras te retorcías debajo de mi cuerpo

Con un poco de impaciencia tome la parte de debajo de tu blusa y la subí poco a poco hasta dejarla tirada en el piso de tu habitación para así dejar al descubierto tus pechos cubiertos por un sostén color lila

Deje tus piernas y ahora ambas manos atendían el broche de tu brassier

Sentí como te tensabas e ibas a cubrirte con tus manos pero no te deje

-Hi...nata…a partir de aquí ya no podre parar ¿segura…que…quieres que termine?- era mentira si me lo pedias me dentendria pero necesitaba saber si estabas segura

-Si…si Neji-kun… termina- y después un poco titubeante retiraste tus manos de encima de tu sujetador

-Gra...cias-

Quite tu brassier con delicadeza y admire tus grandes pechos

-Esto es para que la culpa no interfiera- afloje mi corbata y la utilice como cuerda para atar tus manos a la cabecera de tu cama

-Neji-kun…. ¿porque?-

-shhhh…ya lo veras-

Ahora que tenia tu permiso y la certeza de que no intervendrías tome uno de tus senos y lo acaricie hasta que tu pezón se trono un poco oscuro entonces mi boca tomo el otro pezón que estaba en las misma condiciones mientras tu gemías incontrolablemente, si no fuera porque por suerte las sirvientas tienen el día libre hoy no podríamos estar haciendo esto

Deje tus pechos que tenían ligeras marcas y regrese a tu boca para después bajar mi boca a tu cuello lamiendo tu clavícula

Baje un poco mas y con mi lengua delineé tus pezones y la línea que se forma entre tus pechos mientras la sinfonía compuesta por tus gemidos volvía a inundar la habitación

Baje aun mas ahora jugando con tu ombligo y ahora pequeñas risitas se unían a la composición

Era el momento y ahora si ya no me podría detener

Desabroche el botón de tu short baje el cierre lentamente, subí la mirada y vi que tu sonrojo aumentaba y cerrabas fuertemente los ojos

Baje tu short despacio hasta que salió por tus descalzos pies

Ya te tenia desnuda y dispuesta ante mi

Me puse sobre tus piernas, me incline y te bese ahora mas pausadamente mientras mis manos desabotonaban mi camisa y la tiraba, después le siguió mi cinturón, mis bóxers, calcetines y zapatos

-Espera iré…iré por protección- Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la mía rebusque con torpeza en mis cajones hasta que halle la tira de condones entre mi ropa tome uno y regrese a tu habitación

Y lo que vi me excito aun mas desnuda con las manos atadas arriba de tu cabeza con tu largo cabello distribuido por la cama y pequeñas gotas de sudor adornándote entera

Llegue junto a ti y murmure en tu oído

-Eres hermosa Hinata- y volví a besarte

Tenias que estar de nuevo húmeda para que no te doliera, bueno al menos que te doliera menos así que de nuevo tome tus pechos y comencé a acariciarlos y a apretarlos suavemente tus jadeos quedaron en mi boca al igual que mis gruñidos en la tuya

Ahora separe tus piernas sin dejar de besarte y me atreví a tocar primero tu pubis para después bajar de lleno a tu húmeda entrada metí primero un dedo para que te acostumbres a tener dentro de ti algo

Soltaste un gemido prolongado y más después cuando metí otros dos dedos comencé a moverlos suavemente para aumentar la velocidad después igual que tu intensificabas el volumen de tu gemidos y jadeos

Cuando sentí que ya estabas lista tome tu trasero y lo levante, me puse entre tus piernas y me coloque el condón

Subí mi mirada y puse mis ojos sobre los tuyos pidiendo permiso silenciosamente y recibí un asentimiento algo torpe

Sin esperar más me introduje en tu cavidad y empuje fuertemente cuando sentí que algo me estorbaba

De nuevo levante el rostro y vi que tenias una mueca de dolor, apretabas fuertemente tus ojos y fruncías la boca

Cuando abriste los ojos los tenias llorosos después me viste a los ojos pidiendo que me moviera y así lo hice embestí suavemente ya un ritmo pausado sintiendo deslizarme pene por la humedad de tu estrecha vagina

Después de unos segundos tu moviste la cadera haciendo la embestidas mas rápidas subí una de mis manos a tu senos y de nuevo los acaricie

Esta cerca, lo sentía en mi bajo vientre como se me encogía en estomago y a la vez se liberaba mi semen tu junto conmigo estallaste en placer soltando un grito

Jadeando me recosté a tu lado no sin antes desamarrar tus manos

-Gracias…Hinata…Muchas gracias por dejarme ser el primero- murmure contra tu cuello

-Yo…etto…No hu...hubiera deseado que fuera diferente-

Lo que vendrá ahora no me importa pero lo superaremos y estoy seguro de que cada día te amare más, porque después de todo eres mi pequeña, dulce, hermosa y deseable hermanita


End file.
